


There's Something Wrong

by asilverflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Memories, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilverflame/pseuds/asilverflame
Summary: Frisk and Sans suffer from SOUL sickness.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this forum. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome. Undertale characters belong to Toby Fox. Story and all Original characters belong to me.

It was 4am. Frisk Dreemur, dressed in black from head to toe, frantically looked around what was now her former office making sure that she had all her possessions. She left a note typed and taped to her monitor. She had sent the message to her replacement so he would know not to worry about her. She went to the one place that would allow her to escape. The janitors closet. She looked around very carefully to ensure her bodyguard was no where close to her. Not that he gave a damn about her. But if something happened to Frisk then the new queen (who was also his mother) would yell at him. Frisk saw the whole hallway was empty. She crept to the janitors closet with her bag and unlocked it with a brush of magic. She then went inside and closed the door. She prompted teleported away from her chains and went to Search for her Peace.

 

Bob Temmieson looked at the note that had suddenly appeared on his personal desk. He was an older temmie and in spite of his horde of daughters was a quiet and thoughtful gentletem. He picked up the note and opened it. His face became a mask when he read Frisks resignation as Ambassador to Humans. He remained as quiet as he read her instructions for him to replace her. A tear formed in his eye, but he knew that she originally wanted him to replace her five years ago when she selected him for this job. She wanted to get married and have a life for herself. His family was grown, but Frisk was still young, only 25 human years. He shook his head letting his doglike ears flap irritably. That bitch of a new queen should have let her go when Frisk wanted to. Now all Bob could hope was that it wasn’t too late for Frisk. Nine years of waiting and wanting to wed was bad for SOULmates. It could cause all sorts of illnesses to the SOUL. Bob looked at the clock and said nothing. He would do nothing for three hours. Enough time for Frisk to escape and find him. Bob wished Frisk luck and could only hide his glee at the discomfiture of Frisks current “bodyguard”. He began to purr.

 

Sans couldn’t sleep. For the past week he could sense that something was wrong, but he couldn’t tell what was wrong. His SOUL ached but not badly enough for him to think that he was ill. In the two years of the forced separation with himself and Frisk the ache got a little worse as time had gone on. He was still trying to reason with Asgore and the new queen. A few pictures of himself and Frisk kissing while on vacation wasn’t a horrible or risque thing. He and Frisk were to wed after all and those photographers who took the pictures loved how Frisk glowed in the sunlight and in his love for her. That wasn’t good enough for the queen though. She scoffed at the idea of them getting married and when those photos had surfaced, she had Sans relieved as Frisks personal guard and had him replaced with her son, an odious and arrogant young monster who despised Frisk and everything she stood for as the Ambassador to Humans. Sans shook his head and left his house to go for a walk. When his SOUL ached like this, it was all he could do to try to find peace. He needed solitude so he shut off his phone and just wandered the breadth of Snowdin Forest.

 

Frisk collapsed when she landed in a huge snowdrift. Snowdin was getting a lot of acclaim among humans for its pristine snow and skiers from all over the world came here to ski in the snow. There was even a rumor that Snowdin could host a world class ski competition. Frisk picked herself up and shivered. She remembered first meeting Sans Serif and his brother Papyrus here fifteen years ago. All the puzzles, all the fun. She missed it more everyday and now almost all she could feel was the deep ache in her SOUL. She took her bearings and walked into Snowdin Village proper. She went straight to Sans’ house. It was dark. She knocked on the door, but nobody came.

“Frisk?” came a quiet voice from behind.

Frisk started and turned around to see Grillby glowing softly behind her.

“Grillby, you startled me!!”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were up on the surface.” said the glowing fire elemental. He peered through his glasses examining her.

Frisk expression became panicked as she looked wildly around her. Grillby looked closely and saw her once bright eyes were dull. She was reacting the way a caged animal would once given its freedom. Grillby was troubled. She looked as if she was turning into a ghost of herself.

“Does anybody know your here?” asked Grillby.

Frisk shook her head. She was trying not to cry. 

“Let’s go to the bar, I kept the backroom just for you.”

Frisk looked at her old friend as the memory of her first Grillby hamburger with Sans came to mind. Frisk thought if she could trust anyone right now it would be Grillby. If Sans wasn’t home then he would know how to find him. After she was made ambassador Grillby kept a backroom as a private lounge for Frisk and Sans whenever they just wanted a few hours of alone time or if they wanted to discuss business privately without humans overhearing them. It had been two years since she had that luxury. When she was little Sans would bring her here to do schoolwork. Frisk smiled, she had been with humans too long. The Underground and its monsters were where her heart was. Sans knew it, Bob Temmieson knew it, her closest friends including Grillby all knew it.

Grillby took her to the back room having grabbed the bag with all her worldly possessions in it and place it gently on the floor. Frisk smiled at the room which had changed very little in the two years since she had last been in here. There were a few photos added when major deals were made with humans. Grillby called it a minor monument to her success. She smiled and sat in a large booth that was made for many people but was really used for when she spread file after file out as she worked. 

“Let me get you some tea,” said Grillby. 

Frisk smiled her thanks and began to let herself relax a bit, taking off her coat. 

Grillby was still deeply troubled, Frisk was exhibiting signs of SOUL-sickness. Dammit, he needed to find Sans. His first thought was about Frisk, though, and as he got the tea ready he poured in a sleeping potion to let Frisk sleep. She was exhausted as well as SOUL sick, this would let her rest peacefully until Sans could be found. Grillby knew he could tell no one about Frisk until Sans was found, not even Undyne who was Frisks bestie, but was also Captain of the Royal Guard. She would be forced to turn Frisk over to the King and Queen on demand. That would not be good for Frisk. The new Queen hated Frisk and the closeness she shared with the old Queen, Toriel. Toriel was a reminder to the kingdom of what a good Queen does and acts and that bitch did everything in her power to try and humiliate Toriel. That included playing games with Frisk and refusing to let her wed at the proper time. If this SOUL-sickness killed Frisk the whole kingdom would know who to blame. It could escalate a power struggle that could destroy the fair kingdom. Grillby shook his head and went back to Frisk with his drugged tea. Forgive me, Princess, he thought. 

Frisk smiled at her old friend and once the tea had cooled a little she drank it all quickly. She could taste the sleeping potion in it and before she could ask had fallen deeply asleep in the large booth. Grillby pulled a blanket and pillow from a closet. He placed the pillow under her head and tucked her in to sleep. He would have to stand guard until Sans got here. Sans would know better what to do with the sick princess.

 

It was 7 AM. The new Ambassador Bob Temmieson was holding a press conference explaining Frisk Dreemur’s resignation as Ambassador. He was not afraid of the queens wrath. Bob had hated the way the queen had been trying to manipulate Frisk for the past four years. It wasn’t so bad for Frisk so long as Sans was still with her. When she decided to remove Sans as Frisks bodyguard, though, that’s when things began to spiral out of control for Frisk. Bob knew that it was Sans who offered the best advice and kept Frisk from getting lonely. Bob had tried to be as honest with her but he knew that Sans was better because his opinion was always unvarnished and sometimes a little painful but ALWAYS the truth as Sans saw it. Bob made his brief statement, answered a few questions and promptly left the press in a disarray. Confusion to that bitch, was Bob’s thought. He once again wished Frisk well and happiness quietly. This had been long overdue.

 

Monsters everywhere were waking up to news of Frisks resignation and sudden disappearance. Some were stunned, others less so. Plenty of people were more shocked when the Queen decided to replace Sans, Frisks long time bodyguard, with her own son. Frisk was like Asgore in that she was comfortable talking to everyday monsters and hearing their concerns. Those who had met Frisk knew that she was SOULbound to the skeleton that guarded her. They were loyal to their former queen Toriel and wanted nothing more from Frisk than her happiness. When those pictures of Frisk kissing Sans came into public eye all they could think was of how happy she looked with Sans and wondered when they would wed. Queen Tori would have let them wed and there would have been an Heir or two by now. They were not shocked by Frisks sudden resignation, but they did want to make sure she was okay. 

 

Toriel watched the news and shook her head. What a fool Asgore’s new wife was to treat Frisk so badly! Undyne had told her that she had been trying to warn that bitch for months that she was gambling with Frisks life. Tori knew who Frisk would go to first though. She tried to call Sans- no answer. Hmm. Tori tried to call Undyne who abruptly said she would call right back and hung up. Toriel smiled cruelly at Queen Julie. Karma is a bitch. Tori’s phone rang and all she heard at first was Undyne yelling at the top of her lungs “I ALREADY SAID I QUIT GODDAMMIT AND I FUCKING MEAN IT!!” “Sorry Tori I didn’t mean to yell at you, I just quit my job and I am going to your place. Are you home with Dad?”

Toriel smiled at her step daughter over the phone. As Asgore had remarried Toriel had also remarried with Undyne’s father, Kraken. Kraken was a good man and had made an excellent father for Frisk who was never really all that close to Asgore. It had pleased both Undyne and Frisk to see them both fall in love and get married. Kraken was who Frisk went to for fatherly advice for as long as she had been around monsters. 

“Yes dear we are at home. We were just watching the press conference with Bob Temmieson over Frisks resignation.”

“Good, I’ll be there in a little while.” Undyne hung up the phone. 

“Was that Undyne?” came Krakens deep and melodic voice. 

“Yes, she wanted to know if we were home.”

“She is probably scared stiff over Frisk.” said the big fish who was bigger than Undyne but with the same red hair and blue scales going grey at the gills.

“Probably, but I think she is also angry at the queen. I just heard her scream that she quit.” 

Krakens gills fluttered his concern. “She probably gave Undyne some order that amounted to dragging Frisk back in chains or similar. She would never do that willingly. I hope Asgore gets his head out of his ass and gets rid of Julie before the kingdom falls apart. First Frisk quits and now Undyne quits. She has done it all to herself too.” Kraken shook his head. “People will see this as such too.”

Toriel nodded her head sadly for her ex-husband. She still cared about him even if she was no longer queen. Julie was probably making life miserable for Asgore. It didn’t help that others kept comparing Julie to Toriel. When Toriel married Kraken she abdicated all responsibilities to the throne. The people still missed their old queen though and that sparked a silent feud between them. Toriel doing nothing, but Julie doing all she could to shove that she was queen down everyones throat.

Frisk got caught in that. The long delay of her wedding was proof. Tori began to worry about Frisk more. She knew that overly long delayed Unions could make someone very very SOUL-sick. Tori panicked. SHIT NO, IT HAD BETTER NOT BE--

Toriel jumped up and stated urgently “We need to find Frisk! I can only pray its just exhaustion and not SOUL-sickness!!” 

Kraken jumped up with his wife, panic now on his face. “You don’t think...”

“I can only hope that Sans is with her now.”

 

Sans was still in Snowdin Forest, trying to settle the uneasiness he felt. He knew something was very wrong but did not have the words for what it was. He decided to go home. That nasty woman had put teleportation blockers for miles around the embassy otherwise he would have just gone to see Frisk. Even if he tried to go into the embassy he was Persona Non Grata and would be turned away at the door. He cried a little. It HURT to be separated for so long. They could both withstand the long wedding delay so long as they were with each other. This forced separation though hurt like nothing else could. He trudged slowly back into town when he heard people whispering about Frisk. It caught his attention. He then saw a news channel that was talking all about the sudden resignation and disappearance of Frisk Dreemur. Sans looked stunned at the screen. He wanted to think. He went to Grillby’s. It was his place of solitude when all he wanted was his thoughts. As soon as we walked in Grillby got his attention by silently nodding towards the back room. Sans frowned and immediately teleported there.

Frisks appearance stunned Sans. She looked so...ill. Grillby walked in from the hidden entrance and saw the tears well up in Sans eye sockets. Sans immediately went to her side and pulled her unto his arms. “Frisk,” he whispered softly. “Frisk, sweetheart, its me.” The tears flowed freely down Sans face.

Grillby sniffled as tears of flame struggled to leave his eyes. It hurt for him to see his old friend cry like that. He alone knew how many times Sans had cried quietly for his beloved. He only hoped that Frisk was not so ill that she no longer Felt Sans Presence. That would be lethal for both of them. Sans was holding her and whispering softly in her ear. Frisk began to stir and smiled at Sans. She touched his tears as she began to cry herself. Grillby relaxed, it was not too late.

“Grillby I need two favors,” said Sans. “Take my phone and call Toriel, let her know I have Frisk and am taking her to my house. Then call Papyrus and have him go to my house and let Tori and the others in. I’ll send someone for Frisks things as soon as she is more settled.” Sans picked up Frisk and after whispering softly to her more she nodded as they teleported to Sans house.

 

Papyrus was at his home in Hotland. Mettaton owned several stations and starred in quite a few shows. He was considered to be the Oprah of Monsters. Papyrus as Mettatons spouse stayed behind the scenes for the most part. Overseeing day to day operations, occasionally going on air when major news broke, fact checking. He was the one who pulled together Bob Temmiesons press conference. The temmie wanted to break the news to the monster world first before he let humans know. It was more important for monsters to know anyways since Frisk had been their Ambassador. Metta had been pretty key in trying to keep Monsters from panicking over their ambassador and Princess. It was going to be a long hard day. Papyrus then felt cold, wondering how his brother was handling the news. Sans was Frisks SOULmate. Metta walked in and stated what he had just thought.

“If anyone knows where Frisk is its Sans,” said Mettaton. 

“I’m worried, Metta.”

“I know, me too.” Mettaton hugged Pap.

Papyrus phone rang. it was Sans’ number, “SANS WHERE IS SHE, HOW IS SHE… ohh its you Grillby. Yes, okay I got the message,” Papyrus hung up the phone.

“What’s the message, darling?” asked Metta

“To go to Sans house and wait for Toriel to arrive. Sans has Frisk but Grillby says she’s sick.” Papyrus started to cry.

Mettaton hugged his husband closer to him and felt his own tears fall. “If anyone can help Frisk, love, its Sans. We have all tried to tell Asgore repeatedly that Julie was playing deadly game with Frisk and Sans. All we can do is hope that Frisk is not so sick that it will kill both her and Sans. Give me five minutes to give instructions to our assistants and then lets go. The whole family should be together for this.” 

Papyrus nodded and kissed his husband. He got his things together. Once Metta had given the troops their orders. They went to the teleport pad that Alphys had made for them and teleported directly behind Sans home in Snowdin. Paps pulled out his keys and unlocked the door as they went inside. No one else was there yet, but once they closed the door they could hear Sans talking very softly. Both he and Mettaton launched themselves upstairs to see if Sans, indeed, had Frisk. They went to Sans bedroom and saw him undressing Frisk and pulling her into the bed with him. Both he and Metta breathed a sigh of relief. Frisk was conscious and responding to Sans. It could have been so much worse.

 

BANG BANG BANG…


	2. Trying to Settle Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gathers.

BANG BANG BANG…

Everyone jumped. 

“SANS, YOU PUNK, YOU BETTER OPEN UP BEFORE I TEAR YOUR WALLS DOWN!!!!!!!

Papyrus chuckled as her heard the loud, angry voice of Undyne. Paps ran downstairs as he heard Toriel’s voice. 

“Undyne, calm down, Grillby said Papyrus would be here. I’m sure he is checking on Sans and Frisk.”

“Indeed, here I am,” said Paps opening the door. “I just got here myself.” 

All of Tori’s side of Frisks family were here. Toriel, Kraken, and Undyne. Undyne herself looked disheveled. She was wearing her uniform but several patches had been torn off, all rank and formal pieces were gone. When he looked in her eye she looked like she was in a killing rage. He could see her trying to control her rage. 

“Should I call Alphys for you, Undyne?” asked Mettaton. Undyne nodded. The rest of the family entered the house.

Toriel and Kraken ran upstairs to Sans bedroom. They saw Sans settling in bed with Frisk in his arms. Frisk looked frightened. 

“shhh sweetie, you see, its just your Mom and Dad here. The yelling was probably just Undyne. See, no need to panic its just us, your family.” Sans told her quietly keeping his voice soothing. Sans kept nuzzling her head knowing what Frisk needed most was physical contact with him. Frisk began to relax again letting Sans soft words and contact soothe her. 

Toriel and Kraken were close to tears. They could see the SOUL-sickness. They could see the damage that two years of forced separation and overwork had done to Frisk. They quietly went to the bed and knelt and began touching and soothing her as well. Sans touch was the most important right now, But Frisk needed the love and touch of all her family too. Sans began to rock her gently hoping to soothe Frisk to sleep. Sleep was the best thing for her exhaustion, as was his words and touch for the SOUL-sickness that afflicted her. Tori and Kraken left the pair when Frisk was almost asleep. Sans refused to budge from her. The SOUL-bond would start to repair and strengthen if they slept. As they rested their SOULS would drink of the other as a dry sponge to water.

Toriel and Kraken kept their tears until they were back downstairs. Mettaton went to a local grocer and bought tea and simple foods for the pair. Undyne was making the tea even as her rage was starting to subside. Tori and Ken began to weep as Undyne poured the tea. Undyne had not seen Frisk yet, but knew her rage would be too great a burden on her. Undyne would wait until Alphys got here to try to settle down. She got up and started to hug her parents. Whatever was wrong with Frisk it had to be bad to make them weep so. Her anger subsided more. She had the last laugh, after all, when Queen Julie tried to force the Royal Guard to seize Frisk seeing their Captain’s rage at the order and quitting very publicly; the whole guard ripped of their badges as she did and threw them at the Queens face. No one in the guard would follow her orders. Her two sons were no match for any of the people in this house. Maybe Asgore would now see what Julie really was and try to make amends to Sans and Frisk. She had only stayed in the Guard after Sans was removed from his position out of loyalty to Asgore. Undyne, like everyone else, thought that Frisk and Sans should have married years ago. Undyne was not shocked at today’s news either. Frisk would have to take matters into her own hands. As she did. 

Papyrus had gone upstairs to leave some of the tea and soup on a tray for the pair upstairs. SOUL-sick as Frisk was, she still needed liquids until she was strong enough to eat again. Sans would probably stick to simple meals too. He would not leave Frisks side until she could handle a few minutes of separation. That would take a least a day or two. Mettaton followed his husband upstairs to check in on them. When he saw how ill Frisk was, rage began to fill Mettaton as well. He pursed his lips and began to think of the most wicked satire he could write about the queen. If this killed Frisk he knew he would have to stand in line to kill her. Sans at the very least would kill her without thought. Sans was a very scary monster to cross when you upset him enough. All Mettaton could do is pray Frisk would continue to live and start on his satire of the queen.

Alphys arrived at Sans house about an hour after she got the call to go there. She had to make sure her lab was properly sealed off to keep some of the experiments she worked on safe. As she walked to the teleport pad she saw the news ticker, about Frisk resigning and disappearing and rumors of the Royal Guard refusing to take any orders from the Queen. Alphys began to panic, she knew she needed to be with Undyne at Sans house, was Frisks disappearance related? The Royal Guard refusing the queens orders, where they all connected? Then Alphys realized they probably were. Frisk was Undyne’s step-sister and they loved each other like real sisters. That could be why she was going to Sans house and not Mettas or Tori’s house. Something major happened when Frisk resigned and it wasn’t for the best. Alphys used the teleport pad she had hidden in her closet. It was the fastest way to Snowdin.

When Alphys arrived she looked at her wife and was shocked when she saw the torn up uniform. “U-U Undyne?” she asked. “Whats going on?”

Undyne went to her wife and explained what was happening, Frisks illness, her quitting the Royal Guard. Alphys hugged Undyne and asked what she could do? Papyrus answered, “Could you go upstairs and take a closer look at Frisk? See if they need anything?”

Alphys nodded and climbed upstairs to Sans room. The tea and soup had been drunk and now it looked like Frisk and Sans were both sleeping. When she Looked Closer she saw their SOULS chiming together weakly. This separation had weakened them both, but Frisk was the weaker of the two right now. She did however see that Frisk was gaining strength a little bit at a time. As long as Sans stayed with her she would get better. They would both recover given time. Alphys picked up the tray that had tea and soup and carried it downstairs. 

“Well?” asked Toriel.

“Both of their SOULS are weak, however Sans is not as weak as Frisk. I did See their SOULS chiming as they slept, and I believe that Frisk will recover as long no one separates them for several weeks. Right now Sans is doing all he can for her. In a few days she should be strong enough to be let out of bed. But until she has balanced herself they can’t be apart from each other for more than a few hours. It will take about six months for Frisk to fully recover. For Sans since his SOUL is not as weakened as Frisks he should recover in half as much time. They were lucky, this could have spiraled until they both Fell Down. Sans might not have realized it but he was also beginning to suffer from SOUL-sickness too. My guess would be that exhaustion is also playing a role in this for Frisk. But Frisk has really been cut out from all of us for the past two years. That’s part of it, too, sheer loneliness. Sans at least had the rest of us when it got bad. Frisk didn’t.” Alphys began to cry for Frisk. She should have been keeping closer watch on her. She knew how bad it could get with SOULmates. Undyne went to Alphys and gave her a kiss and a hug. They would stand in solidarity for Frisk and Sans.

There was a none too quite knock on the door. Papyrus jumped and ran to see who it was before anyone was disturbed. Papyrus stood still for a moment and the just inside the door was filled with blue bones. Paps took guardianship seriously. Undyne stood with her spear ready. No one was getting in here. Papyrus magically opened the door and saw who it was. It was Frisks “bodyguard” Tickle. “What do you want?” demanded Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm a little surprised at all the hits. Thank you guys!


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Suck at summaries. HEE HEE

“I’m here to take Frisk to the Queen.” said a white sheep-like monster who was smaller than Toriel. 

“Over my dead body you aren’t,” stated Toriel. She rose to her full height and her power began to fill the room. “You go back to your mother and tell her that I, Toriel of the Ruins, refuse to let her anywhere near my child! If she wishes to say anything she will say it in my presence!! Tell Asgore that he must also face his daughter if he wishes to speak to her. Until then, NO ONE ENTERS THIS HOUSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.” Toriel glared at Tickle who went white as he realized that all the most powerful Bosses in the Underground where here. Frisk was under their protection and no one could force her removal. Queen Julie just wasn’t a Boss monster and couldn’t fight against them. Asgore might have a chance but he would never fight. He had once told Tickle that he was atoning for his sins and would never fight again. Tickle crumbled under the glare of all the Boss Monsters in front of him. He was so dead. 

Even Kraken was still a Boss although he also didn’t fight much anymore. He let Undyne do the fighting. He saw Kraken summon an even larger spear than Undyne’s and said in a deadly voice, “Any last words?” as he pointed it at Tickle. 

Tickle screamed in fear and backed away from the door. He saw Krakens spear land just and inch away from him. He ran away. He could never face his mother again. 

“Good Riddance,” was all Kraken said.

“What’s all the noise for?” came the voice of Sans from upstairs.

They all ran upstairs to see Sans sitting up in his bed. His left eye glowing with his magic to protect Frisk. His hand was still touching her possessively. Frisk was semi conscious. Seeing all her friends and family she smiled at them. She was looking just a tiny bit better. She would wake up fully the next day. Sans once again pulled Frisk into his arms and whispered soothing words, trying to get Frisk to go back to sleep. When Frisk did, he looked at the assembled monsters and asked, “How long have you been here?”

“Not long,” answered Papyrus. “Just long enough to try to settle things down and ensure that you are not to be disturbed.”

“who was at the door?”

“Tickle,” answered Undyne. “If either him or Pickle show their ugly faces here again, I swear I will kill them.”

Sans shook his head, “I don’t understand what all the fuss is all about, Frisk and I have been bonded for years, but I don’t understand why we have not been allowed to wed. Who could have such malice for Frisk to almost kill her. How did she escape? I have a ton of questions but no answers.” Sans began to cry, holding Frisk close and lying back down with her in his arms. 

The assembled group had some answers but not all of them. Frisk would have to tell them how she escaped when she had recovered enough. There was a gentle knocking at the door this time. Papyrus flew downstairs to see who it was but this time it was Grillby. When Papyrus answered the door Grillby said simply that Frisk left a bag at his bar and he needed to return Sans phone to him before he opened and Queen Julie’s cronies flooded the place trying to find answers. Grillby looked as if he had not slept at all. Papyrus offered him hospitality, But Grillby declined, saying it was more important to keep a look out for Frisk and that he would send a message if anything major cropped up or if he got into trouble.

Papyrus took Frisks bag and Sans phone. Hopefully there would be no further disturbances to the sick pair.

 

Sans slowly fell back asleep. He was thinking about the moment he realized that he and Frisk were SOULmates. He smiled in his sleep. It was right around Gyftmas when Frisk was sixteen. 

He had known his feelings for her had been changing for a few months, but he could not really express the direction they had taken. Frisk was home schooled for a time but by sixteen had already had her bachelors degree and was working on her graduate studies. Tori had insisted that it was not healthy for her to not have any friends close to her age. So whenever the local schools had dances and parties, Frisk was always invited to mingle with people her own age. That year she had been asked to the Gyftmas dance by MK. Now, Sans knew that Frisk had known MK as long as he himself had, but he was jealous of the young monster. MK was always respectful and would never do anything foolish that would hurt Frisk. Still he was jealous. He just couldn’t bear the thought of Frisk dancing and having a good time when he wasn’t there hamming it up with Frisk. He had been restless all evening.

Papyrus told him if he was just going to scowl all night he was just going to go out with Mettaton and he could glower to himself. Papyrus parting shot had been for him to honest about his jealousy, and to talk to Frisk about it. Sans had glared angrily out the door his brother had walked out of. Him, jealous? Did Papyrus think he was jealous of MK? Why would he be jealous of a kid liking Frisk. After Papyrus left he went to see Undyne, who was wrapping up her Gyftmas presents for her wife. Undyne listened with more patience than he deserved and laughed at him for not recognizing that he was falling in love. The Great Sage Sans Serif, not knowing he was in love, Undyne mocked him. She looked at him gently and told him he had better confront his own feelings before he did something really stupid, like hurt Frisk. Undyne’s eye became cold when she said if he hurt Frisk he would have to answer to her and he wouldn’t like that at all.

Sans took Undyne’s advice to heart and went home and thought about Frisk. When did things change? How had they changed? Why was he so oblivious? He supposed it probably had to do that he and Frisk always had their heads together. Either deep in some research project, or plotting something fun to do. They were always extremely close. Before he realized it Frisk had transformed from a little kid into a Lady. 

On her sixteenth birthday he saw what others had begun to notice in the past two years. Frisk was beautiful and almost all the boys her age were smitten. So was he. He was as smitten as all those pups who crowded around her. Sans smiled at his memories. He had one advantage he didn’t know about then. Frisk was as smitten with him as he was with her. She thought the other boys attention was flattering but didn’t pay any attention to them. She only accepted MK’s invitations because her mother wanted her to. Tori didn’t want Frisk to become SOUL bound too young. Tori knew it was going to happen too. She knew how Sans and Frisk would have their private little jokes and secret smiles just for each other. Even if we hadn’t acknowledged the bond yet Tori could see where it was going. We have always been happiest together, and everyone around us knew about it, except me. It was always there and always would be. Sans smiled at his thoughts. He remembered the day after the dance on Gyftmas Eve. Gyftmas Eve was when Asgore opened up New Home to all citizens for a Grand Ball. Frisk and her parents, except for Asgore who was dressed as Santa, were all there. Frisk was taking names of small children and sending them up to Santa one at a time. After the small children went she used her “special” influence to let Papyrus sit on Santa’s lap and make his Gyftmas wish. The wish had shocked him. 

“ALL I WANT FOR GYFTMAS IS FOR MY BROTHER TO TELL THE WOMAN HE LOVES HIS TRUE FEELINGS,” Asgore as Santa blushed at the gift request. Asgore tried to tell Papyrus he wasn’t sure he could do that sort of thing. Frisk started to turn green with jealousy. What woman? WHO!? WHO WANTED TO STEAL HER BEST FRIEND!!!??? She was the one who really loved Sans, not some other BITCH!!! Frisk kept her composure long enough for Papyrus to take his annual Santa Photo. After that she quietly left the Ballroom and decided to walk out into the underground. Fuming, she got only three minutes away before the person she was angriest with stopped her. 

“Frisk, what’s wrong,” asked Sans.

“What’s wrong? Ask your brother! Where you ever going to tell me you were seeing another woman? I thought we told each other everything! Apparently not close enough for this!!!!!” Frisk began to cry. She dodged his hand as he went to grab her and swept past him into the elevator leading out into Hotland. Sans shook his head at his brothers awful timing.

He didn’t really want to chase Frisk but it seemed that was how this was going to all play out. He teleported to where the elevator let out before the riverperson, who always worked and preferred the simpler parties on the boat than the Balls in the Palace. He would try not to fight with Frisk but it was time to tell her how he really felt. She had once again evaded him in both Waterfall and Snowdin. He decided to quit chasing her and wait for her in her bedroom then he would take her someplace they could talk. He didn’t have long to wait. As soon as she arrived he turned her SOUL blue and now having control over her he said, “now look, im tired of chasing you all over the Underground. We need to talk and we can’t do that if you keep running away from me. We have quite a bit to discuss so we are going someplace where we can talk without interruptions.”

Sans teleported them deep into Snowdin forest. It was quite, secluded and now that the barrier was gone it was full of moonlight. Sans conjured up a blanket and placed it underneath a large tree. Still having control on Frisks SOUL, he placed her gently on the blanket. The anger seeped out of Frisks eyes as she realized this was quite a romantic spot. She sat quietly and waited for Sans to speak. 

“I should have realized that my feelings for you were starting to change on your sixteenth birthday. You looked beautiful and all the other boys were paying a great deal of attention to you. How does one tell someone you have watched grow up that you don’t feel the same you used to about them. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, kid. You know me, I’ve never really been all that comfortable with change. I suppose I thought that you might prefer to be with another human. Although knowing you as well and as long as I have, I should have known you would never trust a human enough to give them your heart. Things came to head last night with MK, though. He is a fine young monster, a little naive, but I was so jealous I couldn’t see straight. Papyrus saw how jealous I was and told me I should tell you how I really felt. I was angry so I went to see Undyne afterwards and she made a few jokes at my expense. She made fun of the fact that I had fallen in love and I never realized it until then. She also warned me that if I ever hurt you I would have to answer to her personally. That’s no idle threat from your sister. There is no other woman, there is only you, and all my brother wants is for me to be honest with you about how I feel. I love you Frisk, maybe I always did, but from now on I know I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya don't cross Tori where Frisk is concerned that's for sure. Thanks once again for all the hits and Kudos, I really did not expect it.


	4. More Memories and Old Friends

Frisk stared at Sans, stunned. She had known she was in love with Sans for years but she never thought he didn’t know it. Frisk didn’t even bother to try to hide it. When MK asked her out it was always as a friend and not as a boyfriend. MK would always joke that Sans would kill him if he ever offered Frisk more than a chaste kiss to her hand. She liked MK’s friendship even if they both knew it would never amount to more than that. MK even had a girlfriend who would go out with MK’s best friend on these social occasions. Everyone knew the Queen wanted Frisk to have a few friends her age so there was never any sort of jealousy between them. There would never BE any rivalry between them. Frisk loved Sans, it was that simple. Frisk laughed at Sans and told him all of this. Sans began to blush.

The surprises weren’t over yet when Frisk pulled Sans down to her and kissed him fiercely. She felt her lips meeting his teeth and as he began to kiss her back the teeth were magically replaced with soft lips. She pushed him onto his back and pinned him down with her weight. It was at that moment they felt a chime ring through their SOULS. They stared at one another in shock when they felt their SOULS connect in ways that no other living creature would ever be able to do. They realized it was a SOUL bond. It was always meant to be, there would be no others. It was a bond that would lead to marriage. Sans sat up pulling Frisk into his arms. They sat their quietly feeling their SOULS chime together. They had no idea how much time had passed when Undyne and Papyrus found them. They were only conscious of each other. 

Undyne smiled softly at Alphys as she remembered finding them after the SOUL-bond had formed. They looked so sweet together, as Undyne knew they would. She had always known that Frisk was in love with Sans. Frisk never bothered to hide that she was in love with her best friend. When Sans came to her with his jealousy, she was about to crow in happiness for Frisk. When she saw them forming the SOUL-bond she was nothing but happy for them both knowing it was a long time coming for Sans and Frisk would never have to try to mend a broken heart. Life was being kind to Frisk after having such a troubled childhood with humans. Undyne knew that as much as some human males liked Frisk, Frisk herself would never learn to trust humans enough to find a spouse among them. Undyne remembered that Tori accepted the SOUL-bond with a wry acceptance.

Toriel had known that all she could do was try to stall the bond. She had known for years that Frisk and Sans were fated to be together. Friendships such as theirs only lead to the more mystical side of monster marriages. She and Asgore were at one point as great as friends as Frisk and Sans now were. It was really too bad that Asgore and herself had broken the SOUL-bond. A part of her SOUL would always ache from the broken bond as would Asgore’s. Too much had happened between them to even consider going back. Kraken was the same way but it was pretty common for his monster type. Kraken knew that as soon as Undyne was born his wife would cut off the tie between them and leave him with Undyne. It was like that for some fish type monsters. When Undyne had introduced both Frisk and herself to her father, they formed a new bond. That was rare for those with broken SOUL-bonds. Most SOULS never recovered, they were lucky that they had. Asgore still had not recovered from the broken bond. His marriage to Julie was proof of that. They were married, but in not much more than in name. Toriel hoped that Asgore would try to find peace but Julie did not help. She and Kraken though, had found a new happiness as they watched their children grow.

Kraken loved Frisk as a daughter as much as he did Undyne. Fatherhood suited him best and as he raised Frisk they would do things like swimming lessons and fighting lessons and all things in between that Frisk hadn’t really known when she lived with humans, but now did as she lived with monsters. Frisk called Kraken Daddy and Asgore Dad, It showed how much Kraken had put into raising Frisk whereas Asgore only saw a broken marriage from him and Toriel. Still though, it’s not as if Asgore hadn’t put his mark on Frisk either. Frisk had learned about keeping a common touch among commoners from him and how to navigate politics wisely. Asgore gave Frisk wisdom where Kraken gave Frisk love. Frisk was a force to be reckoned with and humans knew that too. Her marriage to Sans would produce the next Royal Heir by Asgore’s decree. Julie wanted to try to have a baby by Asgore but not having the right SOUL-bond prevented that.

Toriel’s phone rang. Asgore’s private number came up. Toriel answered gruffly, “Yes?” 

“Tori? Please don’t hang up. How’s Frisk, is she alright? Is there anything I can do.”

Toriel thought about what she should tell Asgore. Then decided to be brutally honest with him. “No, Asgore, Frisk isn’t alright. She and Sans are both SOUL-sick. I’ve tried to tell you for the past five years to let them get married but you didn’t listen to me or Frisk or anyone else except Julie. Now our daughter runs the risk of Falling Down and dying and I can never forgive that.” Toriel began to cry again. Everyone else in the room with Toriel began to cry. They knew what SOUL-sickness could lead to, if they were not careful. It seemed like a remote risk right now, but everyone knew they needed to watch for symptoms of Falling Down. Unfortunately Sans would also Fall Down if it came to it. The loss and yearning would consume Sans if Frisk Fell Down. It was like that for SOULmates who hadn’t married. Normal grief would never occur, just the empty hole in Sans' SOUL where Frisk should have been. 

“Tori, I want to see you and Frisk privately.”

“Frisk can’t go anywhere right now, and Sans will not leave her side anytime in the foreseeable future. If you want to see either of us it will have to be with the whole family together or not at all.”

“I can deal with that,” was all Asgore said. “I will be there in 15 minutes.”

Papyrus kept an open eye for Asgore. When the goat monster arrived, he looked torn and hurt. Papyrus let Asgore into the house that Sans now lived alone but was both his and Papyrus home for many years until Paps married. Asgore went directly to Toriel and kneeled in front of her and her husband. He begged for Toriel and Krakens forgiveness for the pain he had caused Frisk and Sans. Toriel’s eyes were like steel as she regarded Asgore. She also knew many of the decisions regarding Frisk and Sans had not come from Asgore but had come from Queen Julie. When Toriel nodded saying he needed to beg forgiveness from Frisk and Sans when she was able to take visitors he wept for his family. When Asgore calmed back down he knelt in front of Undyne begged for her forgiveness and asked her to re-take her post as Captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne apologized and said that so long as Julie was queen she could not in good conscious be Captain. Julie’s orders were treasonous, had brought harm to Princess Frisk, and were were morally devoid. Asgore told Undyne that after retaking her post her first job was to put Julie and her sons into the dungeon for crimes against the Royal Family. Undyne Told him she would consider it so long as he went public when he stripped all royal rank and authority from Queen Julie. Asgore agreed readily and asked Mettaton to set up a press conference to that effect.

Mettaton immediately called his assistants and set up the press conference for later in the evening. He learned that a representative of the U.N. was trying to get a hold of Papyrus. He took all the messages and passed on the ones for Papyrus to him. Papyrus was pleased that the U.N. representative was an old friend. Before Paps had married he accepted a position Frisk had given him as a Goodwill Ambassador. He traveled to many different countries and met with ordinary humans letting them get to know monsters in a friendly way and also introducing Monster culture to the children of humans worldwide. Papyrus loved meeting and playing with children and Frisk knew his heart of gold would go a long way with humans. Then matters of the heart took over. After three years as a Goodwill Ambassador when he returned home he had been interviewed by Mettaton about what he did and saw as a Goodwill Ambassador, the attraction was instant and before either he or Metta had known it they also discovered their SOUL-bond. Papyrus resigned as Goodwill Ambassador and married Metta within a year. He had never regretted his decision, he was as happy as he could want to be. Still, Papyrus had contacts with the U.N. His friend probably wanted to know what was going on with Frisk. He asked Toriel for guidance and with her blessing called his friend. 

“Hello?” came a female voice.

“This is Papyrus Serif, I am calling to speak with Ambassador Karste.”

“Oh, yes sir. Ambassador Karste is expecting your call back. Just one moment while I get him on the line.”

“Papyrus?” came a mild masculine voice. “Have you found Ambassador Dreemur yet?”

Papyrus smiled at the concerned voice of his old friend. “Yes, David, we have found Frisk.”

“How is she? She looked rather tired and ill when I last saw her two weeks ago.”

“She is very tired and very ill, indeed. She is being cared for right now, and we are told it will be a slow recovery process.”

“Would it be possible to meet and discuss this in person?”


	5. Bonds and Babies

“I would need to make a few checks and arrangements, but if you can come to Ebott City, I would be glad to talk,” said Papyrus “Right now, I just can’t go too far with all that is going on. Let me speak to a few people and I will call you back as soon as I have.”

“Call me back and I will be in Ebott City tomorrow if you can meet me.”

“I will do my best.”

Papyrus hung up the phone and went to speak with Toriel and Kraken and Asgore. With their permission and rules for what could and could not be talked about Frisks condition, He called back Ambassador Karste and made arrangements to meet him the next afternoon at the Crown Plaza hotel. 

The rest of the day passed quietly. They did not publicize where Frisk was, only that she had been found. They let the rumor continue about the refusal of the Royal Guard to follow the orders of Queen Julie. Asgore held his press conference that evening making it publicly aware that Queen Julie was stripped of any Royal authority and anyone who followed an order by her would be found guilty of treason. 

Neither Frisk nor Sans cared in the slightest, they were too busy sleeping to even notice. 

The next day Papyrus went into Ebott City to meet with Ambassador David Karste.

Papyrus knew what he could and could not talk about. He had dressed soberly in a black turtleneck and pants, his shoes polished. When he finally was in a room alone with his old friend, Ambassador Karste was pretty blunt.

“What happened so that a girl I thought was pretty healthy just six months ago became so ill suddenly?” 

Papyrus paused and thought for a moment before he answered the question. He sat down in a plush chair. “It is not so sudden an illness. She has been ill for quite a while, but unless you know what to look for, you would not be able to see her illness.”

“What kind of illness does she have?”

“That’s not an easy question to answer. Exhaustion and overwork play a large part on how ill she is, but it is difficult to explain what her root illness is.”

David looked at Papyrus. “Is it a Monster illness?”

“To a certain extent, yes, but I have found a few humans who have suffered from a similar condition, just not as badly as Monsters suffer from it.”

“What is it?” David repeated.

“Let me ask you something. What do you know about Monster marriages and the bonds we form with our spouses?”

“Not much, I’m afraid. I’ve always assumed it was like human marriages except there are very few divorces among Monsters compared to humans. I guess I was just not curious enough when you gave up a job you loved when you married, Papyrus.”

Papyrus nodded. He knew David did not understand why he had given up everything to be with Mettaton, nor would he understand why Frisk would quit being Ambassador to be with Sans. It was very rare for humans to have any sort of SOUL- bond with their spouses, and it was getting even more rare as humans became less attached to the mystical side of life, preferring cold facts rather than mysteries and magic. 

“I will sum it up as best as I can,” said Papyrus. “Monster marriages are not like human marriages because of the magic that is built into our SOULS. When we marry, we almost always have a magical SOUL-bond with our spouses. Frisk and Sans are no different to any other Monsters who wed. They have been SOUL-bound to each other for a long time. The forced separation has made them both SOUL-sick in a way that could kill them. The longer the separation, the sicker they have become. It is very rare for humans to form SOUL-bonds this way, but it does happen. If a bonded pair were separated as long as Frisk and Sans have been they would also weaken and perhaps die. I believe the term among humans is Died of a Broken Heart. Some humans scoff at the notion, but among Monsters its a real illness that can be lethal.”

David looked at Papyrus and asked, “Is this why you gave everything up to be with Mettaton?”

Papyrus answered simply, “Yes. I can’t deny the other half of myself. Neither can Frisk neither can Sans. What has made everything so complex for Frisk and Sans was her position as Princess and Ambassador. Instead of marrying eight years ago like they wanted to, they were initially told to wait until Frisk turned 21. Bob Temmieson was originally hired to replace Frisk when it was time for her to wed.”

“But then things changed, King Asgore married Julie, who wanted to try to have a child with Asgore. Julie and Asgore, however, do not have the right SOUL-bonds that are needed to conceive a child. Asgore had decreed that Frisk and Sans children would be in succession for the throne and Julie couldn’t bear that. She has done all she could to prevent their wedding and the conception of their children. Among monsters the wedding always comes before any children are born. Conception is a magical act that requires a SOUL-bond to even occur. That kind of magic only happens among married pairs. The bonds are lifelong. If two monsters were to divorce, it would not erase the bond between the formerly married pair, but it will damage their SOULS. Most divorcees among us never remarry, the SOUL cannot tolerate another bond of that magnitude. If a divorcee does remarry, 99 percent of the time, there is no SOUL-bond. That’s Julie and Asgore. Toriel and Kraken do have a SOUL-bond, but they are a very rare exception.”

“And Frisks illness is caused by the bond between her and Sans?”

“Sort of, Its being caused by the forced separation of herself and her SOULmate. It’s an unfulfilled marital contract. They have been forced to wait to marry, it was tolerable so long as they were together and not separated. The enforced separation has weakened them. Only time can heal them and once healed they can finally wed.”

David looked at Papyrus, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really, no. The only person who can heal Frisk is Sans.”


	6. Waking Up

At that moment, Frisk was waking up on her own. She could feel the warmth of Sans who was clutching her tightly to him. Her SOUL ached a little less than it did the day before. She could vaguely remember Sans waking her up periodically getting her to drink fluids like tea and soup. 

“Are you awake, sweetheart?” Sans whispered gently. 

Frisk turned in the bed to face him and kissed him. Sans moaned and kissed her back rolling over until he was on top of her. He clung to her tightly, and began to cry again.

“I’ve been so worried, Frisk.”

“Me, too.” Frisk whispered back. Their SOULS began to chime more strongly now.

The door opened and Undyne came in carrying a tray of tea and soup for two in. She didn’t say anything, but the tears that spilled when she saw them said it all. Everyone was scared for Frisk. Sans propped her up against him. “come sweetie, Its time for more tea and soup. Undyne knelt in front of her sister and helped her hold a cup of tea. It was then that Undyne spoke. 

“Remember the time I burned my house down trying to teach you how to cook?”

Frisk giggled, “Yes. You also broke your own table serving me tea.”

“I would never have thought then that we would become friends or even closer as sisters.”

Frisk put the tea down and gave her big sister a hug. Undyne hugged her tightly back. 

“Don’t ever scare me like this again Frisk, or I really will beat the hell out of you.”

Frisk nuzzled Undyne in the way that is the monster equivalent of a kiss on the cheek. “I won’t.” she promised. “Are Mom and Daddy here?”

“Yes, so is Mettaton, Papyrus had to meet with some dignitaries but should be back shortly. Even Asgore is here.”

“I’d like to see Mom and Daddy then later Dad,” said Frisk. 

Undyne nodded, she knew which parents she was asking for first. “I’ll go talk to them. I think Asgore wants to apologize to you and Sans and he will want privacy for that anyways.”

Sans sighed, “I’m not sure I’m ready to accept his apology. I have tried time and time again to stop the madness, but he had not listened to me.”

Frisk nuzzled Sans. He embraced Frisk and slowly rocked her in his arms. Undyne went downstairs to inform her parents that Frisk was alert and wanted to see them. 

When Undyne came back and announced that Frisk was alert and wanted to see her and Kraken, Toriel practically flew up the stairs to see her daughter. Sans was helping Frisk sit upright, and they were drinking some of the tea that had been sent upstairs. Kraken followed Tori and closed the door behind them. Frisk barely had time to put her teacup down when Tori and Kraken pulled her into a fierce embrace. They were crying and whispering to her about their fears and to never scare them like that again. Frisk took their weeping and words in stride. She apologized for her sudden disappearance, but she only had a tiny window with which she could leave the embassy. Tori, Kraken and Sans all asked Frisk how she managed to get away. The embassy had so many teleportation blockers that no one could go within fifteen miles of the Embassy by teleportation. Frisk looked just a tad guilty and Sans seeing her expression asked what she did. 

Frisk smiled and said, “Well, I had done some experimentation using human cleaning agents in the privacy of my own bathroom. It was the only place I was given any privacy over the past two years. I had noticed that chlorine bleach and ammonia had a tendency to weaken the teleportation blockers when used in normal concentrations. When they were used in combination, it quadrupled the effect. Their chemical reaction to one another is why you are never supposed to combine them under ordinary circumstances. I had slipped a chemical mickey into the janitor’s closet that was just down the hall from my office earlier that day. It dispelled the teleportation blockers. It made the poor janitor nauseous and no one could go near that closet. Later that night, I dosed Tickles dinner with a lot of sleeping powder. He didn’t even know he was drugged when he fell asleep on duty, but I had to move quickly before someone noticed he had fallen asleep. I was holding my breath when I entered the closet and teleported to Snowdin. I came immediately here, Sans, but no one answered the door. Grillby, who was probably locking up the bar for the night, spotted me and took me to our private lounge in the back. He got me a cup of tea, but I think he drugged it. The next thing I remember is you waking me up, Sans, and a lot of shouting until now.” Frisk looked tired again.

Toriel made Frisk drink more fluids and Frisk fell back asleep in Sans protective arms. At least he now knew how Frisk made her escape. He settled back down next to her. Frisk was always safest with him.


	7. There's Something Right

In the ensuing six weeks Frisk had slowly been brought back to health. The SOUL-sickness was over, but her SOUL was still recovering from the long separation. It had taken her five days before she had been strong enough to leave the bed. Sans had stayed by her side the whole time. Even now he did not willingly leave Frisk for longer than a few minutes. Frisk wanted to find her independence again. But, after the one attempt of being alone for more than an hour had sent her into a panic attack, she was not sure about this latest attempt. Alphys said that if Frisk could go a little longer every day without Sans being there, she was on the road to recovery. Frisk took a deep breath and went into Snowdin Village by herself.

The villagers were happy to see their recovering Princess finally out and about for a little while. Grocers filled her bag with food and Grillby gave her a bottle of wine to share with Sans at dinner that evening. Most of the monsters in the Underground were anxious about the upcoming trial of the ex-queen, many wanted to talk to Frisk about it, but Frisk was shying away from politics or any discussions about what Bob Temmieson was doing as the new Ambassador. Bob did manage to negotiate for a world class ski event to happen here in Snowdin the following year. Frisk was glad to be out of it. Frisk just wanted to be herself again.

Neither she nor Sans had yet to accept Asgore’s apology. She knew Asgore meant it, but two years of Asgore’s turning a blind eye to Julie’s machinations had jaundiced the relationship she had with Asgore. Mom and Daddy came over for lunch and tea every other day, both checking on Frisks mental condition but also genuinely just wanting to spend time together as a family. Lately Papyrus and Mettaton came over every Friday to cook his famous spaghetti for Sans, Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys. It was almost Gyftmas. Frisk was bowing out of the Gyftmas Ball this year, stating that she wasn’t ready to face crowds of people yet. 

She heard a clock tower toll. Wow, she had actually managed to be out of the house by herself for a whole two hours. Frisk smiled, she was starting to feel good. She went home with a genuine smile on her face for the first time in at least a year. 

It did not last long. A royal messenger came to Sans’ house with message for Sans. Frisk felt a ball of lead settle into her stomach. A Royal messenger could only mean one thing, Sans was being asked to pass Judgment. Frisk shivered to herself, she knew that Julie was being held as a prisoner for crimes against the royal family but she did not want to know why Julie did the things she had. She could guess part of why anyways. Julie always treated her like she was stupid because she was human rather than a monster. When Tickle was her bodyguard, he would make remarks about her being an embarrassment to the Kingdom of Monsters because of it. Frisk really did not want to know the extent of her hatred. 

Sans would find out the full truth of it. As Judge he knew how to read the minds and SOULS of the people he Judged. He had Judged her once and it frightened her beyond belief. It was after her Judgment she learned that for an innocent like herself what he set upon her was Enlightenment. She did not want to know what punishment Julie would incur. She did not want to know what the Shadows of Julies mind said. 

Frisk sat on the lumpy green couch in front of the TV. Papyrus was doing an interview with some musical act that was visiting. Sans held her closely, but didn’t say anything about the messenger yet. Frisk knew that he would say nothing and would not force her to be anywhere near the Last Corridor when he passed Judgment.

“I hate this,” was the first thing he said. 

“Is there no other Royal Judge?”

“there are a few other priests that could do it, but it has to be with Asgore’s permission.”

“I will be there with you, for you.”

“I’m going to the Temple tomorrow and after that I am talking to Asgore. I am too close to this case to pass Judgment and Asgore should know that. The High Priest used to be the Royal Judge and I am going to ask him if he can take this one case from me.” Sans eyes filled with pain. “I really dont want or need to see her SOUL, not after what she has done to the two of us.”

Frisk turned in Sans’ arms and held him tightly. “You have always been there for me, just this once, let me be there for you.”

Sans looked at Frisk, her Determination was returning. He smiled at her, “How did I get so lucky to have the sweetest and toughest woman I have ever met as mine? You have always been there for me, Frisk, you never realized it though. You got me out an abyss of depression and gave me hope. From when you were a little girl until now, you have always been my beacon. All I could ever do is try to be as much beacon to you as you have been to me. I refuse to ever lose you or your light.” Sans kissed Frisk deeply. They felt their SOULS chime strongly.

He was going to marry her as soon as Alphys gave Frisk a clean bill of health. It took all of his strength not to take her now. Alphys had warned him that until she fully recovered, a pregnancy would kill her. She would become pregnant as soon as he took her to wife. The SOUL-bond and the shared magic was too much for any preventatives to work. Sans sighed, it didn’t really matter so long as they had each other. They could have one or a dozen children, but this closeness, this love, was all he really wanted. That’s all that Frisk wanted. They just wanted their life together to start. Still after almost ten years, four and a half months wasn’t all that much longer to wait. They were content as long they they were together. There was Something Right about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This where I had originally intended to finish this tale, but my test readers thought I should at least include Julie's Judgment before I finish this off. That has added a bit more to this tale. I'm not going to able to put that out quite as quickly as the prior chapters because i was finished with writing and editing those and I'm still working on the Judgment phase.


	8. The High Priest

Later that evening Sans sent a message to the High Temple requesting to see High Priest, Trebuchet. He could hope his uncle would see his side of the request. He could not Judge former queen Julie fairly. He was much too close to this case. 

The next morning another priest had a return message from Trebuchet. Trebuchet would grant him and Frisk an audience for later that morning. Sans woke Frisk up, he told her of the meeting with High Priest Trebuchet. Both he and Frisk got dressed, Frisk wore a dress for the first time since she came home and Sans put on his formal vestments as a Temple Priest. Not many people knew that Sans was a Priest in addition to all his duties as a Guardsman and Judge. In fact, it was an even bigger secret that he was the Royal Judge, only the Royal Family and the Captain of the Guard ever knew the identity of the Judge. It was a way to keep corruption away from his Court, so to speak. Frisk was the only person he had Judged who was still alive to tell of her Judgment. But Frisk was very different, he had been asked to Judge an innocent. She had done nothing wrong. So instead of a Penance she was given the Path to Enlightenment. He knew she still walked the path he set her on and True Enlightenment was a lifelong journey. Sans smiled watching as Frisk was putting on hosiery and shoes. It was a Journey they would make together. 

Frisk pulled out one of her formal coronets as Princess. She hated wearing these things but she would need to look the part when she entered the High Temple. This was a formal visit and if Sans received good news from his uncle then they would have to see King Asgore. She wasn’t sure what to say to her father so she was hiding behind formalities. It would keep the tension down. She placed the coronet on her head. She looked in the mirror. She did not look fully well yet but was much, much better than she was just six weeks ago. She saw Sans gazing at her and blushed. He was just waiting for her to be finished getting ready. He pulled up the hood of his robe hiding his face and bowed to Frisk. 

“Princess Frisk Dreemur, may I escort you to the High Temple?” he held out his arm formally. 

Frisk curtsied to Sans and replied just as formally, “Yes, your eminence, you may escort me to the High Temple.” she placed her hand on the pro offered arm. Sans smiled at her and with a flash he teleported them to just outside the High Temple. 

They walked in silence as they entered the Courtyard and from there the Temple itself. Many of the Priests who were walking in the corridors stopped and bowed to Frisk. She acknowledged them with a nod as they continued the walk through the maze until they reached a gilded door. Sans knocked on the door formally and when a clerk opened the door, Sans announced the formal audience and with a nod, the clerk opened the door and allowed them entrance to High Priest Trebuchet’s chamber. 

Trebuchet himself was an ancient skeleton that was so old he predated the War of Humans and Monsters. He sat on his audience throne and seeing both Sans and Princess Frisk asked all clerks and apprentices to leave the audience chamber. Trebuchet could guess why Sans was here. Sans approached Trebuchet and kneeled at his feet. Frisk being a Princess did not kneel, but formally curtsied to the High Priest. When Trebuchet saw they were alone he cast a bubble of silence around them and said to Sans. “Rise, Nephew.” To Frisk he said, “Is that any way to greet an old friend?” 

Sans stood up and winked at his uncle. Frisk stood straight and gave the old skeleton a hug and a kiss on his bony cheek. Trebuchet hugged her back and said, “I can guess why you are here asking for a formal audience, Sans. Tell me, is your anger still as deep set as it was six weeks ago?”

Sans looked at his uncle and decided to be honest, “Yes, it is Uncle. I must confess to you that if I were to Judge Julie, it would not be a fair Judgment. She has caused too much injury to myself and my bride to ever be Judged fairly. I am still far too likely to kill her than be fair to her.”

“What of you, Frisk? Do you wish Julie dead, or do you wish that for even a second she could feel your despair and heartache when you came home to Sans? I am not going to ask either of you to forgive her yet. Your wounds are still healing and are too fresh on your minds for that to happen yet. Know this, Sans, I will take your Judgment this time, but when I next see you in my chambers I want you to try some forgiveness, that goes for you too, Frisk. Do not let hatred poison your SOULS. It makes you no better than Julie is.”

Frisk looked at her feet the way a child does in front its parent, “I guess, I don’t really want her dead.”

Trebuchet nodded at Frisk, “Good, now I know that in the face of all that she has done she has not corrupted you, Frisk. When you were a child I called you a Paragon of Virtue, I know that your Virtue is still there and your hands will never become covered in the blood or Dust of your enemies. Be strong and nothing will ever prevail over you.” Trebuchet touched his forehead to Frisks and for a moment she could feel the infinite love of the Heavens in her bones. Trebuchet did the same to Sans, and they both regarded Trebuchet with a sense of awe. 

Trebuchet dispelled the bubble of silence and called his clerks back into the audience chamber. He gave orders for refreshments and chairs for his guests. He called a clerk over and had them send a message to Asgore that he required a meeting with him as soon as possible. The three began to make small talk as Trebuchet studied his nephew and Frisk. He was glad to see that they were recovering from the SOUL-Sickness that had so nearly killed them. When he had heard what happened to them, he too was as heartbroken as the rest of the kingdom. He Looked Deeply into Frisk and just for a second, Felt the deep despair she had felt when she finally came home. He kept a straight face when he talked to her, her despair was a weapon he could use. He talked to Sans and Looked Deeply into Sans and felt his heartache. He had what he needed. He only needed Asgore’s permission to Judge.


	9. Judgment

King Asgore was in his throne room tending the flowers that covered it. When his son Asriel had died there these flowers grew and became a living mausoleum to his dead son. When the messenger came from High Priest Trebuchet, he was curious. Trebuchet rarely came here, especially after what he had done… Asgore shook his head, that was in the past. He had put away his trident and refused to fight anymore. All he could do was whatever Penance Trebuchet set to him. 

When he married Julie it had been because she was the first person who thought that maybe Toriel was wrong in keeping away from him. He knew that Frisk really tried to get close to him, but his own guilt over the other six children made him keep his distance. It was better the way things were anyway. Toriel remarried to someone who appreciated her for who she was, Frisk got a father who loved her as unconditionally as any child deserved. He did, however leave his mark on Frisk. He taught her about regret, and to listen to common folk.

It was a lesson he forgot when Julie blocked Frisks nuptials to Sans. When all of Frisks closest friends came and begged to let them proceed with the wedding, he turned a blind eye. When Sans came to him with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart, he blinded himself. He did not blame Frisk nor Sans for not having accepted his apology. It was his burden to bear. He told the messenger he would see Trebuchet at Trebuchet’s earliest convenience.

When the return messenger came, Trebuchet once again cleared his audience chamber and went to his personal quarters. He pulled out the vestments of Royal Judge and put them on. He had not had to issue a Judgment in over five hundred years, but he still kept the uniform. Being appointed Royal Judge was ordinarily a lifetime appointment, but when he was made High Priest, he stepped down for the Judge who Sans’ immediate predecessor. He could not be both and keep his sanity. He was only agreeing for this one time for both Sans and Frisk. He knew as High Priest his foremost duty was to the SOULS of Sans and Frisk. Sans would kill Julie rather than properly Judge. That was not good for Sans’ SOUL. What Trebuchet had in mind would be True Justice instead of bloodshed.

After he dressed he re-joined Sans and Frisk and then teleported them to the throne room of Asgore’s castle.

Asgore looked at Trebuchet in shock when he saw the vestments of Royal Judge. He had forgotten that the High Priest was at one point the Royal Judge, and if he felt it was necessary could step in in the place of the current Judge. He had never done that before. He then looked at Frisk and Sans and realized why. He had asked Sans to pass Judgment on someone who had given both Sans and his Bride much pain. He nodded to Trebuchet knowing why he was going to Judge Julie. He was a fool. No wonder Sans and Frisk had yet to accept his apology. He was thinking with his pride and not his head.

Trebuchet intoned formally to Asgore, “Please bring the Prisoner to the Last Corridor for Judgment.”

Asgore nodded. He sent for Undyne. When he gave her the order, Undyne nodded grimly, she knew what was happening. 

Trebuchet asked for Frisk and Sans to remain in the Throne Room, what was going to happen was not going to be pleasant and he did not want to add to their burdens. Trebuchet left them and went to the Last Corridor.

In the golden light of the room in the center there were no shadows, all who ever stood there knew that there was no hiding their SOULS from The Judge. The Judge would find all sin and know all sin. Whatever the Judge decided was final, there was no appeal. If it was a death sentence it was carried out immediately, all other punishments would be dealt in the same swift manner. 

Former queen Julie was dragged roughly by Undyne to the Last Corridor. She as former Queen knew the Judge was Sans. Julie was hoping to mock the Judge and condemn his SOUL by forcing him to kill her. It would be perfect for attempting to soil the Throne with the half-breed filth of a human. She was dragged to the center of the room. When she went to look at the Judge she realized it wasn’t Sans Judging her. He was much too tall and the aura he gave off surpassed Sans and was more Otherworldly. His gaze was dead calm. Julie began to feel true fear when the Knell tolled three times. His eyes pinned her to the spot.

Trebuchet looked coldly at the former queen. Reading her SOUL he could See the blackness of her hatred, he could See her trying to condemn Sans’ SOUL. He could See her contempt for Frisk and the loathing of Toriel. Her SOUL was very black and although she had yet to kill anyone he Saw that she would try to kill Frisk to the bitter end. 

In a voice that rang throughout the castle he said, “Guilty on all charges.”

Trebuchet then moved to Punishment. Using Karmic Retribution he created a magical dagger and filled it with Frisks Despair and Sans’ Heartache and stabbed it into Julie’s SOUL. It would not kill her, but it would force her to Feel their Pain over and over again until she either went mad or accepted her Guilt. If she accepted her Guilt she could then beg for Forgiveness, If she went mad, then Justice would have been served.

Julie screamed in horror of the Pain. Trebuchet ordered her return to her cell. He was finished. What happened next was up to Julie.


	10. Epilogue

One year later…

It was Gyftmas eve. The annual Gyftmas party was a bigger celebration than normal because not only was it Gyftmas, it was also the Naming Ceremony and Coronation for Frisk and Sans new baby. This ceremony was to announce her name to the Kingdom and Asgore was formally anointing her as the next Heir to the Throne. Sans married Frisk the very night that Alphys gave her a clean bill of health. As predicted, Frisk became pregnant immediately and had given birth to a baby girl just two weeks ago. When the baby cried, they knew who this baby would take after just by looking at her font. Sans had a goofy smile glued to his face. Frisks smile was wistful.

The baby, only being two weeks old slept a lot. When the baby opened her eyes, they were deeper set that Frisks and radiated a lustrous turquoise. The pupils were black as a humans, but Sans had noticed a time or two they shined as white as his eye lights. Humans were shocked by her pale skin and tufts of peacock green hair. She was also much thinner than a human baby. When pediatricians looked at her, they carefully took her weight and growth but, knowing her father is a skeleton, had to turn a blind eye to the protruding bone structures. They had seen Frisk feed the baby day in and day out, but it didn’t add baby fat, she gained bone density.

When Papyrus first held his niece, he was frightened that she would break by his touching her. When he got settled, his eyes began to glow orange with his contentment. The baby’s pupils turned white and her eyes started to glow turquoise in response. Paps was a proud uncle. 

The grandparents, including Sans’ uncle Trebuchet, visited daily allowing the new parents a chance to take a nap and eat without having to worry about the baby. Trebuchet was the Priest who was performing the Naming Ceremony for her. He shook his head when he saw her font.

When the time came for the Naming Ceremony, Trebuchet called for Frisk and Sans to bring their child to him. When they did, he placed his hand in benediction on the baby’s forehead and said, “I Name Thee, child, Lexie Readable Serif!!” The assembled crowd cheered for the new parents and the baby.

Kraken, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton all collectively shook their heads after they looked up the font. Toriel’s smile became as large as Sans’, she also knew who this baby would take after. She needed to buy a few more books. 

Asgore who was unfamiliar with the font did not shake his head. He did however raise his hand for silence. It was time for Lexie to be Named as Crown Princess. He had decided to take a cue from modern human monarchs and name Frisks firstborn regardless of gender as Heir. Boy or girl it doesn’t really matter, not these days. He wanted a more modern monarchy, not one tied to silly conventions. 

When the crowd went silent he picked up a small bottle of anointing oil and having put a small amount on his index finger, put a drop on Lexie’s crown, forehead and heart. He next announced “I, King Asgore Dreemur, do Pronounce that Lexie Readable Serif is my named Heir, and from this day forward until my death is now Crown Princess Lexie Readable Serif!!!” The Kingdom cheered. Sans and Frisk kissed the baby and then each other. There was Something so Right about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving it up to you if Julie went mad or accepted Guilt.  
> If you are unfamiliar with the Lexie Readable font, look it up, and comment below. I couldn't stop cracking up.  
> Thank you, Everyone for reading this occasionally rambling story. Your hits and Kudos really do mean a lot to me.  
> If you have any questions that you felt maybe weren't answered just leave a comment and I'll answer.  
> And so Gentle Readers adieu for now! I have more stories to finish and post so this is just a short break for me.


End file.
